Baiser mortel
by Pervy
Summary: Un petit OS présentant une fin alternative au tome 3 des HP avec la mort de Sirius Black .


_**Baiser mortel**_

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps, et le parc baignait dans les ténèbres. Un froid glacial se ressentait. Le ciel était parfois parcouru par de minces nuages mais il restait tout de même clair. Un étrange silence régnait tandis que le château semblait dormir paisiblement. Cependant, quelques minutes auparavant, sur les rives du lac, Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard, avait retrouvé le dangereux Sirius Black inanimé et, a ses cotés, les corps inertes de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Aucun d'eux n'était mort. Ainsi, Rogue les ramena au château sous la lumière tremblante de la pleine lune quelques fois troublée par des dizaines d'ombres furtives. Il amena les trois jeunes élèves a l'infirmerie ce qui déclencha la fureur de Mme Pomfresh puis mena le terrible meurtrier dans la salle vide servant, en temps normal, aux cours d'enchantement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur Dumbledore descendit de ses appartements et le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, arriva.

Alors que les trois hommes discutaient des mesures à prendre, dans la salle d'enchantement, Sirius ouvrait lentement les yeux. Il eut à peine la force de se lever. La pièce était éclairée par les rayons lumineux de la lune, s'introduisant par la seule fenêtre de la salle. Les murs étaient bordés de hautes armoires en bois de chêne. Une estrade surmontée par un long bureau se situait dans le fond. Se faisant face, deux rangé de pupitres d'élèves se tenaient sur les bords de la pièce, près des murs. Les ombres dansantes des chaises, bureau et armoires flottait de toutes parts donnant a la salle un aspect terrifiant. Une légère brise s'engouffrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Celle ci donnait sur le parc et la forêt interdite et, par rapport à la vue surélevée que l'on pouvait observer depuis cette ouverture, la salle devait se trouver dans une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard. Au milieu de cette pièce, un homme se tenait debout. Il était grand, brun, le cheveu mi-long abominablement sale tombant sur ses épaules squelettiques. Il semblait très maigre et portait une vielle robe de sorcier déchirée et ternie. Il arpentait la salle d'un pas chancelant, l'air absent, se tenant aux bureaux pour ne pas tomber. Il ne se rappelait rien de se qu'il venait de vivre, il savait juste que tout cela ne présentait rien de bon. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, Sirius disparu pour laisser place à une énorme chien d'un noir intense aux yeux luisant et injectés de sang. Sirius était un animagus et se sentait bien mieux sous sa forme animal, comme libre de toutes peines, de toutes pensées ... Il continua à faire le tour de la pièce sans se soucier de savoir qui l'avait mené ici ni pourquoi jusqu'à qu'il entende le son de plusieurs voix dans le couloir. Il reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et trois personnes entrèrent. Cornelius Fudge, reconnaissable à son chapeau melon, essayait de garder son calme et son sérieux malgré la peur infondée qu'il éprouvait. Severus Rogue avait un regard dédaigneux et de profond dégout à l'égard de Sirius. Dumbledore, quant à lui, arborait un sourire bienveillant. Ce fut Fudge qui tut le long silence qui s'était installé :

- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faisiez à Poudlard aujourd'hui ?, dit-il d'un ton abrupt et froid.

Sirius ne se souvenais pas exactement de se qu'il venait de se passer mais au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait son discours les détails lui revenaient. Ainsi, une dizaine de minute plus tard il eut terminé. Bien sur, il avait mentionné les faits qu'il était innocent et que Peter Pettigrow , le véritable meurtrier, était encore en vie. Pendant ces dix dernières minutes, personne ne l'avait interrompu, seuls quelques grognements furent émis par son auditoire en signe de désapprobation. Rogue fut le premier à réagir suite à cet interrogatoire :

- Ce ne sont que des balivernes, Black !

Il avait ajouté à ces mots un profond regard noir à Sirius puis il se tourna vers le ministre de la magie :

-Vous n'allez pas croire ces sottises, monsieur le ministre. Black est un menteur depuis son enfance!

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, Severus, répliqua Fudge, d'une voix tremblante.

Peu de personne avaient accepté d'entendre l'histoire de Sirius, encore moins la crurent. Cependant, Dumbledore, lui, le croyait. Il intervint donc :

- Je pense qu'il faudrait mener une enquête pour vérifier ses dires. Sirius avait, certes, une profonde allergie aux règlements (il esquissa un sourire), mais c'était un ami loyal et qui aurait été près a se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait. J'ai tendance à la croire, sachant que Peter était beaucoup plus influençable et peureux.

- Je me fiche éperdument de ce que vous pensez, Albus, lança Fudge sous la colère. Des témoins l'on vu tuer Pettigrow et une dizaine de moldus. Toutes les preuves sont contre lui et nous ne pouvons pas nous baser sur ses seules paroles. Macnair est déjà parti chercher les détraqueurs et il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Nous vous retrouverons dès qu'ils seront là, lança-t-il à Sirius d'un air dédaigneux.

Fudge, suivi de Dumbledore et de Rogue, sortit de la salle en jetant un dernier regard méprisant à Sirius. Ce dernier resta ainsi seul dans la sombre pièce et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien y voir à une heure pareille.

Il observait le parc sans réel conviction, à la lueur étincelante de la pleine lune. Il distinguait seulement les fenêtres illuminées d'une cabane à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Cette lumière jaunâtre éclairait très légèrement le potager, à coté de l'habitation. Le petit jardin était encadré de minces barrières en bois et était remplis de citrouille plus énorme les unes que les autres. Puis, soudain, Sirius eu un haut le cœur. Entre ces énormes légumes, gisait au sol le corps séparé de sa tête d'une étrange bête ailée. Son corps était celui d'un cheval mais était recouvert de plumes et deux gigantesques ailes se distinguait dans la pénombre. Sa tête, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, possédait un énorme bec. La seule créature semblable que Sirius connaissait était l'hippogriffe ; il en conclut donc que ce devait en être un malgré son incertitude. Mise à part cette vision d'horreur, le parc était d'un calme plat. Puis, il vit au loin un homme fendre la nuit, pour se rendre au château. Il était suivi par une étrange ombre qui flottait derrière lui. Sirius sut alors que le dénommé Macnair venait de ramener le détraqueur demandé par Fudge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le froid s'intensifiait chaque secondes, Sirius entendit des bruits dans le couloir traversant la tour, derrière la grande porte en bois massif fermé à clé. Une voie s'éleva alors de l'autre coté de la pièce, comme provenant du trou de serrure de la porte:

- Alohomora, murmura une voie rauque et assurée.

Un cliquetis retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme grand, bien bâtit, aux cheveux châtain, une baguette à la main, apparut d'abord, suivi de Dumbledore, Rogue puis Fudge. En dernier lieu, une grande ombre entra, flottant à une dizaine de centimètre du sol. Sa longue cape noire trainait derrière elle. Elle portait un capuchon tout aussi noir et seule une déchirure laissait apparaitre une énorme bouche. Ses deux mains dépassaient ; elles étaient criblées de croutes volumineuses et putréfiées. Lorsque le détraqueur fut entré, une étrange atmosphère s'était installée. Un froid intense glaçait les entrailles de Sirius et il crut ressentir une terrible tristesse, comme s'il ne sourirait plus jamais. On pouvait remarquer les visages terrifiés de tout les occupants de la pièce. Seul Dumbledore n'exprimait aucune peur mais plutôt une expression de grande colère qui crispait son visage.

D'un geste rapide, Fudge fit signe au détraqueur de s'avancer vers Sirius. Ce dernier ne s'était attendu à aucun procès ou quelconques préliminaires mais fut tout de même surpris de voir le ministre si pressé d'en finir dans des délais très court. Dans un râle, le detraqueur obéit à Fudge et s'approcha lentement de Sirius, glissant littéralement au dessus du sol. Au fur et à mesure que la longue ombre noir s'approchait, Sirius reculait jusqu'à heurter le mur du fond de la pièce. Le détraqueur se trouvait à présent à environ un mètre de sa proie. Il retira son capuchon noir d'un geste lent et découvrit ainsi sa longue tête ovale. Elle était dépourvue d'yeux et de nez. Son long crâne était criblé de peaux mortes et de croutes putréfiées. Sirius avait terriblement froid, ses entrailles se glaçaient de plus en plus ... Le détraqueur se pencha vers Sirius, posa sa main effilée sur l'épaule gauche d'un Sirius pour la première fois apeuré, le visage crispé. L'ombre morbide déposa sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres sur celle de Black. Le visage de celui ci s'était dépourvu presque instantanément de toutes expressions et ses yeux se vidèrent, ne reflétaient plus rien d'autre que la pièce qu'il observait d'un regard vide. Sirius revivait en accéléré tous les moments les plus tristes et les plus durs de sa vie : la mort de James et Lily Potter, son emprisonnement à Azkaban ... Puis il fut éblouit par un rayon de lumière argentée provenant du clair de lune et s'effondra sur le sol glacial. Il était inerte, sans âme il ne pouvait vivre ; ses yeux était restés ouvert mais toutes couleurs s'étaient évanouies et ses iris avaient à présent virés du noisette au gris clair.

Pendant ce temps, quelques étages plus bas, Harry Potter ouvrait lentement les yeux dans l'infirmerie, une étrange sensation de malaise s'installant en lui. Au dehors, l'image du château de Poudlard s'estompait dans la nuit sombre. Seule la pleine lune persistait entre les nuages, projetant sa lumière sur une forêt agitée par des hurlements lointains semblable à ceux d'un loup. Seuls ces étranges cris troublaient le calme plat qui régnait alors qu'un simple baiser avait réussi à tuer le redoutable Sirius Black.


End file.
